You and I Collide
by the-light-in-your-darkness
Summary: After failing 2 bring Sasuke back again, team Kakashi heads 2 a local karaoke club. In order 4 Sakura 2 sing, the others have 2 too. They all agree and in turn, sing their hearts out. But what happens when a certian raven shows up, moping over our blonde?


_"Speaking"_

'Thinking'

'_**Lyrics'**_

**'Japanese'**

_**Okay so this is my first story, I hope everyone likes it ^-^**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and plat of this story. The characters of Naruto belong to **__**Masashi Kishimoto, the song Drops of Jupiter belongs to Train, the song Stand in the Rain belongs to Superchick, the song I Cross my Heart belongs to George Strait, and the song Collide belongs to Howie Day.**_

_**Warning: This story contains YOAI BOYxBOY, if you don't like it, don't read it. Please, no flames.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Naruto POV:_**

**_I was trying to drown my misery in one of the many drinks I had that night. Another mission failed another chance at getting Sasuke back ruined. I just could not believe we lost him again. We were so close. It just hurts so much. Having to hide my feelings from him, every time we meet. It's almost unbearable. The only good part was that since Sakura was over him and with Rock Lee, I didn't have to hind my feelings from my team. Kakashi-sensei apparently knew all along and Sakura figured it out after the first time we found him on our first mission with Sai. _**

**_But still, another failed chance to tell Sasuke how I feel. Bout how could I with that red haired bimbo hanging off him like a leach? I couldn't tell him, I could barely move, let alone speak. I was just so happy t see him. But by the time I could think again, he was gone. Just like that. _'Damn it! Why can't I ever focus when he's around? Every chance I've had, I've ruined because I can focus. I've got to get my head together. He'll never feel the same way about me as I do about him. I've got to suck it up and focus on bringing him home.'**

**_"Naruto!" I hear someone call my name so I turn around to see Sakura. "Yeah Sakura-Chan? What is it?" I responded. '_Yes I know I just used a big word that most people would think I don't know the meaning of but contrary (yes, another complex word) to popular belief, I'm not stupid.' _I looked at Sakura only to see she was grinning like I mad woman. "Well, Naruto. You know how much I love music." "Yeah" I said "Well, I want to sing karaoke But Kakashi-sensei said I could only do it if you and Sai did it too. So, will you sing, please!" I looked at her pleading face and smiled. _'Why not, I could used a way to express my emotions.'**

_ Sakura continued to plead. "Sure Sakura-Chan, why not."Yes!" I just laughed at her enthusiasm. As I get up and follow her to the stage, I completely miss the raven haired beauty walking in to the club._

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

**_"Karin, for the last time, get the fuck off of me. I won't tell you again." I sigh as she finally lets go. I make my way to the bar, thankful that none of my team follow. I need to brood. I was so close. I almost told him. Then out of nowhere, Karin comes a ruins it all. _'I would have gone back with him. I he'd asked me, I would have gone back to Konoha.'_ I ask the bartender for a beer and sit there to enjoy my self-hatred for not telling the love of my life how I feel. _'God Sasuke, why can't you just tell Naruto how you feel? That's all you have to do. He might not feel the same, but at least he'll know.'**

**_As that thought left my mind, I heard an announcer on the stage and turned around to watch. "Well everyone, as tonight is a Friday and of course, if you've been here before you know that that means karaoke night! Well, first up we have a special treat for you all. We have three ninja from Konoha here and they are gonna start off the night for us all."_**

**_At the name of my former home, I froze. At first, I considered leaving. I decided against it after I looked around and was sure that they wouldn't see me from the stage. I wanted to see this. "Okay, so first up is a ninja by the name of Sai. Give him a round of applause everyone."_**

**_Sai, that fucking look alike wanna be. I know he's after my Naru-chan too. But he'll never have him. Not as long as I live, fight, and breathe. Sai will never lay a finger on Naruto._**

**_"Well I'm going to sing this song called Drops of Jupiter by Train"_**

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey  
hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun**_

_**Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there**_

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey  
mmmm...  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey  
yea...

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself

nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah

And did you fall for a shooting star  
Fall for a shooting star

nah nah nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah nah nah

Are you lonely looking for yourself out there__

All I could say was wow, that was the weirdest shit I have ever seen. Sai singing, even though his voice wasn't bad, it was still very weird.

_"Okay, so next up is a young __kunoichi named Sakura. Lets welcome her to the stage everyone!"__I watched as Sakura walked up on to the stage and took her place by the microphone. "Okay" she said "This is a song that is dedicated to my best friend and fellow ninja, Naruto Uzumaki." My eyes went wide at that declaration. This songs about Naruto? I listen intently, to hear what it is. "This song is called Stand in the Rain by Super Chick."_

_**He never slows down  
He doesn't know why but  
He knows that when  
He's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
He won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And he fears if he cries  
That first tear**__  
__**The tears will not stop  
Raining down**_

'My eyes go wide, is this how he really feels? Is it my fault?_'_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

He won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with himself  
And the fears whispering  
If he stands, he'll fall down  
He wants to be found  
The only way out is through  
everything he's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

'Oh god, Naruto. Did I do this to you?'__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

_As Sakura finishes, I feel a few tears run down my face. Oh god, I did this, this is all my fault. If I'd never left, you wouldn't be like this, you wouldn't feel this way. More and more self-hatred flows through me as hear the announcer call out the last person on to the stage. "Well, this is the last member of the ninja squad that we've had up here tonight. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and since he's the last one, if you guys really like him, feel free jump up and ask for an encore. Okay, here we go, everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_I looked up and watched as my angel walk on to the stage. Bright, golden blonde hair swaying around his head like a messy halo, blue eyes so deep they rival the ocean and the sky. He was beautiful, there was no other way to describe him._

_"Um, yeah well, I'm going to sing this song called I Cross my Heart by George Strait. Its dedicated to, to my most precious person. Someone I'll never give up on, no matter how hard he struggles." My eyes went wide at that, was he talking about me?_

_**Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow.**_

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.

'Naruto. Was that really about me? Please let it be about me. If it's not, or if it's about Sai or anyone else, I think I just might kill myself.'

_**"NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO!"**_

_"Well, it looks like the people want an encore. You wanna give em one Naruto?"_

_Naruto smiled and looked out to the crowd. "I don't see why not." He said. "Well, here you go, this one is called You and I Collide by Howie Day. Its dedicated to the love of my life."_

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

_He's crying, the tears slowly dripping down his face.  
__**  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide**_

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

_As he finishes this song, he throws a smile to the crowd, tears still falling down his face and then runs out of the club. In a instant I'm up, and following him out. As I bust through the back doors and into the pouring rain, I look around, searching for him. Just ahead of me I see a flash of bright orange turn the corner. I rush after it._

_****____****__****__****__

* * *

_

_Naruto POV_

'I can't believe I just did that, just laid my feelings out for everyone to see. I'm so stupid. But, I just had to get it out, I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings from the world.'

_I breathed heavily, catching my breath from the long run. I'm soaked to the bone. While doing this I see a flash of white penetrate my view. I whip around only to see the very object of my feelings, standing there, soaked to the bone, staring at me with eyes that a deep pools of the emotions he tries to hind from the world. They're not black, like most people assume at first glance, but rather an deep rice chocolate that, had I not seen it myself, I would think it didn't exist. "Sasuke." I whispered. "What are you doing here? Oh god, are you going to kill me? If you going to, just please, do it quickly. I don't want to suffer anymore."_

_With all of these thing rushing out of my mouth at once, I was extremely surprised when Sasuke was suddenly, right there in front of me. Staring into my eyes, his auburn orbs burning into me with so many emotions that I just didn't understand. "Naruto" he said shocking me even more that he called me by my name instead of the usual _**dobe**_, idiot, loser, moron, or _**usuratonkachi**_. :Oh god, Naruto, I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am." I just stared at him in shock. _'Sasuke was…apologizing? Oh god, maybe he really is here to kill me.' _I was even more shocked when he moved toward me, not to impale me, or run me through, but to pull me into his arms. A place I've wanted to be for so long. He was warm, something I didn't expect, and he smelled so good that I never wanted to let go. I slowly wrapped my arms around him as well, praying that this wasn't a trick. "Sasuke, why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" He lifted his head from where it was resting on my shoulder and looked down at me with a slight smile on his face, another thing he had done tonight that had completely shocked me. _'What the hell is going on here?' _He looked at me and he slowly lowered his head again so that his lips were right at me ear, I shivered with the combination of his breath and the rain as he breathed in my ear as he began to speak. "Naruto, tell me something, that precious person, those songs" I stiffened, "were they about me? Did I do that to you? Is this my fault?" I wanted to say no, I really did, but, I could lie to him. I felt the tears as they ran down my face. "I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke, yes, they were about you, but it's not your fault I am the way I am. You needed to do what you did, just because it hurts me doesn't make it you fault." He sighed, then spoke in a voice that was filled with sadness. "Naruto, of course it's my fault" he tightened his grip around me " I never should have left you. Oh god, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I'll come back, if that's what you want me to do, I'll go back to Konoha with you. Oh god, I love, I love, I love more than anything else. I'll stop chasing Itachi, just please, please _**koi**_, stop crying." I jerked back, shocked, '_Did Sasuke just say… did he just say he loved me?'_ I stared at him I couldn't believe what I just heard. He stared at me with that emotion in his eyes that I finally understood. He loved me, Sasuke really loved me. I looked at him, beaming, then I jumped on him, knocking us both to the wet ground. I hugged him so tight I wasn't even sure if he could breathe. "Sasuke", I whispered. "Yeah Naruto?" "I love you. So much it feels like I'm going to burst. But, I'm not going to ask you to give up your dream. What I am going to ask you to do though, is that you come home. Come back to Konoha, and let me help you. Itachi will die, but let us do it together. I need you Sasuke, and I think you need me too." He looked at me, and slowly, a smile made its way to his face. "Okay Naruto, we'll do this your way. I'll come home."_

_I grinned and then leaned down, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He grabbed my hair, twining his fingers into it and pulled my face closer to his. He pressed our lips harder to mine as his tongue ran across my lips, silently asking me for entrance. I kept my lips closed tight, making him work for it. I was doing very well until his hang went passed my waist and grouped my ass. I gasped and he quickly took advantage as he slid his tongue into my mouth. "Mmhmm" I moaned as the slick muscle moved around in my mouth, tasting me for ill I was worth. Over my teeth, the roof of my mouth, cheeks, and finally, my tongue. I moaned again as our tongues intertwined, playing softly, then moving more fiercely, fighting for dominance. We both pulled away, breathing heavily when we heard someone screech from the other side of the alley. We looked down the way to see that red-haired bimbo from earlier. I dropped my head to Sasuke's chest and groaned. _'God damnit, not this fucking bitch again.'_ Sasuke laughed at me slightly, cringing when the whoreo started yelling at us, or actually, me. "OH MY GOD! You fucking slut! Get your damn hands off my Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke signed and slowly lifted me off of him and stood up. _

_He turned his head and glared at the bitch before speaking a venomous voice that sent shivers down my spine.. "Karin, I have told you so many time before that I am not yours, I don't like you, I never have liked you, and I never will like you. So get the heel over yourself, get a life, and leave me the hell alone before I take my Kusanagi __Sword so far up your ass the _chidori_ will set your revolting hair aflame. Understood?" The girl nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face though it was obvious that neither boy cared. Then, suddenly, she whipped around, and ran screaming into the night. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and looked at me. He smiled at me, mischief, sparking in his eye. "You wanna go somewhere more, private?" I grinned at him, 'Do you even have to ask?"_

* * *

_Third Person POV_

_A raven and a blonde stumbled into a hotel room that they had rented, with some difficulty due to the horny lady behind the desk who kept hitting on Sasuke until Naruto flipped shit on her and told to go fuck herself and leave his boyfriend alone. Sasuke was very smug about the whole "boyfriend" thing. The younger shinobi moaned, long and loud, and his elder pressed him hard up against the suites door. He broke away from Sasuke's mouth so that he could breath. As he did, Sasuke moved from his lips, to his throat. Searching, looking for that spot that would make him, 'Uhghh.' _'Found it'_ Sasuke thought with a grin on his face. He moved swiftly, shedding the smaller man of his shirt and latching himself onto the tan collarbone in front of him like a leech. He sucked and bit at is while listening to Naruto moan, forming a deep purple bruise that would show anyone who looked at it that this boy was his, and anyone who touched would suffer a most painful death._

_"Sasu, stop…stop teasing… me…please!" Naruto groaned out as Sasuke moved to a dark brown nipple and began to suck for all he was worth. He nipped at it slightly, before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Sasuke chuckled, moved up, and pulled Naruto toward the bed in the center of the room. He spun them around so Naruto's knees where pressing against the side of the bed before pushing him onto it. Grinning at the sight of the ravaged kitsune who lay panting on the bed, he removed his own shirt before working off his angels pants. He pressed his hand against the hard thickness within the blondes boxers. 'Oh GOD!' By then, Naruto couldn't even breathe, he just laid there, unable to move from his position for he was in complete ecstasy at what Sasuke was doing to his body. He gasped at the cold air that caressed his member after Sasuke pulled his boxers down passed his ankles and flung them across the room. He began to whimper in a higher pitched voice as his raven haired lover traced down his body with his tongue. Brushing over hard, sensitized nipples, across firm abs, dipping into his belly button and father. _

_The older man traced his tongue everywhere except where the blonde ninja wanted it most. :Sasu, please! You killing me here!" Sasuke raised his head to look at the flustered blonde, laying there on the bed looking so fuckable he could barely contain himself. "What Naru-koi, what do you want. Tell me what you want, whatever it is, I'll do it." Naruto moaned at the sexy tone his lover used when saying those words to him. "I want you to…" his voice trailed off into a mumble. "What was that Naru-koi? I couldn't hear you." Finally, Naruto snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. "GOD DAMNIT SASUKE! JUST FUCKING SUCK ME ALREADY!" Sasuke smirked at the reaction his teasing had brought out from his koi. "Alright Naruto, are you ready?" All he got was a glare. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke deep throated him in one go. Sasuke hallowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could. Naruto was thrusting his hips up into the air, nearly chocking Sasuke with his dick until the raven restrained him by pressing his arms onto Naruto's hips to keep them from moving. He pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth and sucked, the coil in Naruto's stomach broke and he came, screamed his throat raw as he shoot his load down Sasuke throat. The Uchiha swallowed it all, loving the taste of the man he had craved for so long._

_"Naruto, are you sure this is what you want? Because, if we do this, if I claim you, I'm never going to let you go. You'll never get away from me, do you understand that?" Naruto looked at him as if he were stupid. "_**Teme**_," he said with fondness, "would I have chased you all over the nations to get you away from that pedo-snake if I didn't want this, if I didn't want you? No, but I did, and it you who should be worried about getting away from me after this. If you thought it was hard before when I never knew where you were, imagine how hard it will be now that we are together. I want this, I love you, but right now, I want you the shut the hell up and fucking screw me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. Understand?" _

_Sasuke stared at his love in amazement, surprised that he would say such a thing. But then he grinned and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the night stand, slicking three finger with it before slowly sliding one into his lover. Sasuke moved it around, waiting for Naruto to get used to it before he added the second. He then began to scissor his digits, stretching his love for something much larger than 3 fingers. Naruto grained in pain as Sasuke added the third and final finger, stretching his passage while moving around like they were looking for something…"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SASUKKKKEEEEEEEE" _

_Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit his prostate, stimulating it over and over again till Naruto was moaning wantonly under him begging him to stop, begging his not to. Finally, when Sasuke deemed he was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, receiving a moan of loss over the fingers from the lust driven blonde beneath him. He moved off Naruto, ignoring the cry of protest from the fox. He the proceeded to strip himself of his pants and boxers, grabbing the lotion and slicking up his own erection, moaning as he did so._

_"Sasu, stop jerking off already and put it in god damnit." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's impatient nature. He positioned himself as the small boys puckered entrance and quickly thrust into the hilt. Naruto choked back a cry of pain as Sasuke entered him, feeling like he was being ripped apart. Sasuke stopped moving, waiting for a signal from his kitsune to move. He got it about 5 minutes later when Naruto slowly began to move his hips back and forth. '_oh god' _Sasuke thought."Naruto, you're so… tight, ungghhhhhh" Naruto just moaned as Sasuke began to move back and forth, thrusting deep in search of the one spot that would make his love see stars. Suddenly Naruto arched off the bed into and arch, screaming at the top of his lungs. _'Hehe, found it.'_ Sasuke began to ram into that spot repeatedly. "Sasu, faster, harder, OH GOD PLEASE!" "With pleasure koi" Sasuke hit the spot as hard and fast as he could as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. He could tell Naruto was close as well so reached down and grasped the blonde's forgotten member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Naruto's moans increased in fervor as his stomach tighten. "Sasu…ke..I'm com..cuming" Sasuke moaned at those words "Me too koi, so cum, cum with me." "!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as he came, shooting his cum allover both their chests. "Naruto!" Sasuke cam seconds after, shooting his load into his lovers ass. Exhausted, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and pulled his lover against his chest. Naruto snuggled closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at his angel, holding him tighter. "I love you too, Naruto. I always have."_

_When Naruto awoke the next morning, he was alone. He sat up quickly. "Sasuke? Where are you?" When he got no response he freaked out, tears flowing freely down his face. He rocked back and forth, sobs racking his body. when Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and looked at his koi, he ran to his side. "Shhhhhh, Naruto, shh, I'm here, it's okay, shhh." Naruto clutched Sasuke close to him. "I was so scared, I thought you left me here." "Never Naruto, I love you, I'll never leave you again." "Promise?" "I promise." Naruto snuggled deeper into Sasuke's embrace. "So, how are we gonna do this?' Naruto looked at him, confused. Sasuke chuckled, "I betrayed the village Naruto, how am I gonna come back?" Naruto smiled, "I guess we never told you did we?" "Tell me what?' Naruto's smile morphed into a full blow grin. "Grandma Tsunades retiring Sasuke. In like, two months. and, she has chosen me as her successor. She'll let you back into the village because she trusts my judgment. She'll know I would allow you to come home if you were going to harm anyone." Sasuke smiled. "You finally got your dream didn't you Naruto? I'm proud of you.' Naruto smiled lovingly. "yes Sasuke, I did. And together, well achieve yours. Both of them." Now, it was Sasuke's turn to be confused. "What do you mean both of them?" "Well, you always said you wanted to kill your brother and restore your clan." Now Sasuke was even more mystified. "But Naruto, we are both men, that's not going to work." Naruto's grin widened. "That's what you think. Because of Kyuubi, I can get pregnant Sasuke. So we can make both of your dreams come true." Sasuke grinned and tackled his love. "Could you be anymore perfect Naruto?" the blondes grin turned feral. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe." Sasuke shook his head while hitting Naruto upside his. "Shut up _**dobe.**_" Naruto glared, "Fuck you _**teme**_." "Actually, the term would be fuck you Naruto." Naruto's glare intensified, then he smiled. "When and where Sasu?" Sasuke grinned and kiss Naruto on the mouth. Life was perfect._

**FIN**

_Okay, so that was my story, please review. I need your opinion to be better. I hope you all liked it and if not then tell me to I can make better stories in the future. Also, if you do review, I'll give you a cyber cookie._

_I am __Yosei-san ^-^_


End file.
